Amigos raros
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Amigos… son aquellos a quienes puedes contar tus penas y desdichas, aquellos que te ayudan, por mas mierda de persona que seas. Eso lo descubrió cierto pelirrojo después de una noche de cacería humana. Pero esta vez el no era el cazador… era la presa.


**Amigos raros**

* * *

 **Summary:** Amigos… son aquellos a quienes puedes contar tus penas y desdichas, aquellos que te ayudan, por mas mierda de persona que seas. Eso lo descubrió cierto pelirrojo después de una noche de cacería humana. Pero esta vez el no era el cazador… era la presa.

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK… a pesar de los usos que le da en veces a sus personajes…

 **Estoy de vuelta prros… aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió entre la noche… se que es algo OoC, pero mi propósito es subir cosas un poco más ligeras que lo normal por aquí… así que los puristas, antes de que me reclamen, métanse sus criticas por donde les cabe…**

 **Lo se, son dos tipos que difícilmente coinciden, pero que llama la atención que tengan varias cosas en común y lo bueno es que el rubio puede generar un ambiente cool para platicar con casi todos –excepto claro cierto jefe de la mafia…-**

 **Bien, lean esto:**

* * *

Era una noche nublada y fría de noviembre en los barrios bajos de South Town, en donde se oían las pisadas de una persona corriendo por su vida mientras metros atrás una ráfaga de balas venia tras él para cobrarle su vida.

Es persona... era Iori Yagami.

Supone extraño verlo en esta situación, teniendo en cuenta su poder sobre las llamas purpuras. Pero ¿que esperaban que hiciera el tipo si de la nada aparecen tipos rafagueando su departamento con metralletas? Ninguna llama, por más potente que sea, podría detener a una lluvia continua de municiones.

Eso sí, sabía perfectamente quien era el responsable de este atentado -y que no le extrañaría que estuviera el mismo junto al resto de los agresores-:

Billy Kane.

Vaya que sí tenían razón con lo que dicen: los ingleses son rencorosos.

Y por eso el pelirrojo andaba huyendo por su vida.

Ya llevaba aproximadamente dos cuadras de ventaja en la cacería, pero aun así escuchaba a lo lejos las balas y sabía que no iban a dar descanso en intentar matarlo durante el resto de la noche.

No tenia ningún contacto con alguien en esta ciudad con el cual poder ocultarse, además de que por ser ya prácticamente madrugada no podría tomar un vuelo a Japón o a cualquier otro lado -en la huida, solo pudo tomar lo que llevaba puesto: una camisa roja y jeans negros- y sin dinero, que lo dejó en el departamento y que seguro que las ratas lideradas por Kane habrían tomado.

Jodida sea.

-¿Eh? ¿Yagami?

El pelirrojo voltea a ver y detrás de un contenedor de basura, logra ver a un tipo de cabellera rubia larga con gorra roja y blanca en cuclillas.

-Tu... ¿Acaso vives allí?

-No. Me estoy escondiendo,- ambos escuchan los sonidos de las metralletas al fondo- y por lo visto tu también. Ven, vamos.

-¿Como sé que no me quieres matar?- pregunta Iori con orgullo.

Terry no contestó, los sonidos de las balas se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

-Tu decides: conozco South Town mejor que tu.

"Puta vida" pensó el pelirrojo, pensando que no tenía otra opción:

-Bien. Sácame de aquí, camionero de mierda.

Terry sonrió ante el "cariñoso" apodo:

-Ok, déjamelo a mí, emo mal teñido.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Iori Yagami y Terry Bogard estaban en un apartamento abandonado en un edificio viejo, casi a punto de derrumbarse. Si bien no era la mejor opción para refugiarse, al menos seguían vivos.

-¿Por qué?

Terry voltea a mirarlo:

-¿Por que què?

-Sabes la fama que tengo...

-¿La de solitario, la de amenazar de muerte a quien se te atraviese en el camino, o la del disturbio de la sangre?

Iori resopla molesto.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Porque me salvaste?

El rubio lo mira confundido

-Eh... ¿Sentido común?

-Ah, si... ¿Como sé que no me piensas vender?

-Oh, please... Tú crees que me ando escondiendo aquí para tenderte una emboscada... Recuerda, red: ambos estamos en la lista negra de la mafia.

El ambiente se pone en silencio por un momento:

-Además, ¿venderte? Estoy pobre, pero no es para tanto.

-Si tú lo dices...

El de la gorra logra relajar el ambiente por un momento, hasta que el mismo fomenta otra breve charla:

-Hey Yag-, el pelirrojo lo mira de reojo ante el peculiar apodo- tengo una duda: ¿que le hiciste a la mafia para que te busquen así?

El japonés no tenía ganas de responder, pero teniendo en cuenta que el rubio le ayudo a seguir con vida, pensó que por una vez no estaría mal decir algo:

-A la mafia en sí, nada. Más bien... al hooligan.

El americano tardó un poco en enlazar los cabos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta:

Hooligan = ingles = Billy Kane.

Y entendió cuando pudo haberse dado ese desencuentro: después del torneo que entraron juntos, Iori pudo haber hecho algo que encendió la furia del británico y una venganza jurada.

-Con que eso... Wow. No quiero saber cómo reaccione cuando se entere de que Joe anda con su hermana.

-Tu hubieras reaccionado igual si tuvieras una hermana...-soltó el ojirojo como si nada, a lo que llevo a ambos a imaginar a Andy como mujer, cual sería la reacción de Terry si Mai -ya sea como mujer o como hombre- la quiere locamente:

¿Se pondría Terry en celos de hermano mayor?

La respuesta era obvia:

"No".

Eso pensaron de inmediato Yagami y Bogard. Al contrario, el rubio le pondría un moño de regalo en la cabeza a su hermana, se la dejaría en la puerta de la casa de Mai y además, una nota de "no se aceptan devoluciones".

-Are you serious?

-Está bien… no actuarias como el hooligan.

-Nunca he sido así... y tú, ¿cómo actuarias con tus hermanos?

El oriental piensa ante la pregunta del rubio:

-Ni idea...- y después de un instante dice la razón del porque ese tema nunca había pasado por mente: -Hijo único. Nunca conocí a mi madre.

Pues ya son dos.

-Really?

-¿Te sorprende?

-Eh, si. Siempre pensé que eras el traumado penúltimo hermano de familia numerosa, con todo eso de lo de tu clan y...

-¿Cual clan?- pregunta Iori con molestia.

-Pues tu clan, tu linaje, llamas purpuras, eso...

Yagami oculta su mirada con su peinado:

-No hay clan. Apenas hay integrantes: uno. Y no preguntes el porqué.

-Ok, ok, no pregunto-, responde Terry casi como juramento. -Pero en serio, ¿quien te crio?

-Crianza... El imbécil de mi progenitor no me dio crianza, me daba entrenamiento duro apenas si pude caminar. Era un tipo como Howard, para que comprendas.

Con esta última frase, Terry entendió el infierno de infancia de Iori:

-Lo bueno es que Rock no está bajo su custodia, y que ahora está en Japón con Andy.

-Capaz que Geese aprovecho esa ausencia para tratar de darte cuello.

-¿Nomas a mi?

-Supongo que no quería matar a su heredero.

-Heredar la mafia... sobre mi cadáver.

-Pues hace dos horas casi lo logran.

-Y al no matarme, Billy fue a tratar de aniquilarte.

-A estas alturas no sé si lo de hace rato fue personal o Geese sigue obsesionado con el poder de Orochi.

-Conociéndolo, nada me sorprende.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, antes de que Terry vuelva a hablar:

-¿Tan jurada te tiene la venganza?

Iori lo mira directo a los ojos:

-Solo que nunca había pasado de usar su vara esa.

-Ah, sí, entiendo eso de las venganzas... solo sirven para amargarse el día a día, ¿no crees Yag?

El aludido no responde, solo respira un poco y se guarda la respuesta, viendo que al parecer hasta en el tema de las venganzas Terry lo entiende... tal vez tengan más cosas en común de lo que parece.

Son muchas coincidencias, piensa Iori mientas ambos siguen con su plática -bueno, Terry hablando más que el-: ¿Huérfanos? ¿Nunca conocieron a su madre? ¿Un infeliz les arruinó la vida? ¿Venganza? ¿Enemigos jurados? ¿Tipos solitarios? Solo faltaba que Bogard tuviera algo que lo alterara al estilo "Disturbio de la Sangre" y se completaría el póker.

Pero tal vez por lo mismo, ese tipo vago le cayó algo bien, y -guardando distancias, claro- podría considerarlo, de alguna forma, amigo.

* * *

 **Meses después**

Era una inauguración de un torneo KOF, y después de haber presentado a los integrantes todos están por tomar un asiento para escuchar unas palabras del organizador:

-Hey Yag! Good luck!

Nadie sabe que fue más raro: que Terry le haya dirigido unas palabras al mismísimo Iori Yagami, o que este, en vez de reaccionar amenazante, simplemente hizo un movimiento leve de cabeza y siguió su camino.

-¿Que rayos fue eso?- dice un asombrado Rock, expresando lo mismo que los otros integrantes piensan.

Bogard solo sonríe y dice antes de tomar camino a su lugar:

-Es... una larga historia.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ahora si, aquí menciono las cosas "en común" que tienen Yagami y Bogard:**

 **\- Huérfanos.**

 **\- Nunca conocieron a su madre –al menos de los Bogard da esa impresión, nunca se ha mencionado nada antes de Jeff-.**

 **\- Infancia complicada.**

 **\- Un infeliz les arruinó la vida.**

 **\- Declararon venganza.**

 **\- Les han declarado venganza.**

 **\- Tipos solitarios.**

 **Y eso que en el fic no mencione que SNK los orillo a ser mujeres –recuerden: Miss X y la Terry de Heroines-…**

 **Esa ultima referencia no tenia caso mencionarla en el fic.**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
